He may have got hit by a bus but she loves him all the same
by Rottie.girl.59
Summary: George got hit by a bus and he lived and moved back in with Meredith and he met Arizona and she left Callie to go with him
1. Moving-in

"Arizona" said Meredith

"Yes" said Arizona smiling

"You're happy today" said Meredith

"I'm happy everyday" said Arizona

"That doesn't explain why I saw you leave my house this morning" said Meredith

"I knocked on the front door" said Arizona

"Why" asked Meredith

"I was looking for you" said Arizona

"Why" asked Meredith

"Because I need a place to stay" said Arizona

"What happened between you and Callie" asked Meredith

"Well, we broke up" said Arizona

"Why did you break up" asked Meredith

"Well, I'm not exactly a lesbian anymore" said Arizona

"Since when" asked Meredith

"Two weeks" said Arizona

"Well, I don't have any extra rooms but George's room is big enough I could fit a cot in there until someone moves out" said Meredith

"Thanks, Meredith" said Arizona

"No problem, Arizona" said Meredith and then Arizona's pager beeped and they said see ya later and left

"Does anyone know" asked George

"No, but Meredith saw me leaving the house" said Arizona

"What did you say" asked George

"I was looking for her and then well I'm moving in and she also said that I stay in your room" said Arizona as George lead her into a storage closet and shut the doors and locked them

"Good" said George and then he kissed her passionately

"George" said Arizona

"Yeah" said George

"You are so lucky that I love you" said Arizona

"I know" said George and then their pagers beeped

"I gotta go" said Arizona and she kissed George on the cheek and left


	2. You guys are together

"George, Arizona, wake up, Meredith and I are leaving and we are your ride" said Derek opening the door and saw Arizona and George

"Hey…… Derek" said George

"George" said Derek

"Derek, what's taking you so … long" said Meredith coming in

"Meredith" said Derek

"Yeah" said Meredith

"Make sure the kids don't come in, especially Bailey and Mya" said Derek and Meredith went out of the room

"How long has this been going on" asked Derek

"A few months" said George and Derek pinched the bridge of his nose

"You realize this is Dr. Torres's ex" said Derek

"Yes" said George

"After you get dressed meet me in the hall" said Derek

"Yes, sir" said George and Derek closed the door and George got up and got dressed and Arizona did the same thing

"George, you explain to the head of Neurosurgery and I'll deal with Meredith" said Arizona as she put her shirt on and kissed George and left and George got his shirt on and left

"Derek" said George

"George" said Derek

"What did you want to talk about" asked George

"Arizona Robbins, I grew up with her, she was Amelia's best friend and I treated her as my sister" said Derek

"Well, I didn't know that" said George

"Of course you didn't, I didn't tell anyone" said Derek and they were silent for a while and they knew Meredith took Zola, Bailey and Arizona to work so Derek was going to take George and Mya to work

"All I want to know is do you love her" asked Derek

"What" said George

"Do.You. Love. Her" said Derek

"Of course, yes" said George and he continued after a few minutes of silence

"I know how you feel" said George

"You do" said Derek

"When Izzie married Alex, Izzie was like a sister to me and she still is even though she ran off and doesn't even talk to me anymore or anyone from the hospital, she still is like a sister to me and it was the same with Meredith when she married you" said George

"Yeah, but you also slept with Meredith" said Derek

"Yeah, yeah I did but it didn't make her any less of a sister to me" said George

"You're a good kid" said Derek and George smiled

"Wanna know what everybody calls Mya" asked George

"Sure" said Derek

"Neuro Queen" said George

"She's Five years old" said Derek looking for Mya

"She did save your life, Derek and she scared the doctor at that hospital" said George

"Trust me I have no doubt she scared that Doctor" said Derek and he continued "George I'll be right back" he said going back up the stairs

"Mya" he could hear Derek

"I'm sleepy, Daddy" He heard Mya say

"Get dressed sweetheart it's time to go to work" he could hear Derek say

"I'll be one minute" said Mya and Derek came down the stairs

"She's going to wear those scrubs Derek" said George

"I know" said Derek and Mya came down with a bag and Scrubs

"I'm ready" said Mya

"Come on Mini Shepherd" said George

"Uncle George" said Mya

"Remember at work it's Doctor O'Malley" said George

"I know" said Mya as Derek lifted her into the car and she did her seatbelt up and continued "I can't wait to see Doctor Bailey and Dr. Yang and Dr. Webber and Dr. Montgomery" said Mya

"Why Dr. Montgomery" asked George

"She always takes me to see the babies and she lets me hold them and clean them" said Mya

"Okay" said George

"And I definitely can not wait to see Dr. Robbins" said Mya

_With Arizona _

"Hey Phoenix" yelled Alex

"Karev" said Arizona

"I heard that Shepherd walked in on you and 007 having sex" said Alex

"And where would you hear that" asked Arizona

"Mark Sloan" said Alex

"Well, I'm a force to be reckoned with" said Arizona

"Where did that come from" asked Alex

"Dr. Karev please bring in Lexi Grey and her daughter" said Arizona

"Yes, Dr. Robbins" said Alex and he left

"Ari" said George

"George" said Arizona

"Yeah" said George

"Sloan is dead meat" said Arizona

"I know he told Karev and Karev told Cristina and she laughed and told me same mistake as me sleeping with an attending" said George

"What's the one thing Sloan wanted to say to Elizabeth" asked Arizona

"He wanted to give her a sex talk in two hours" said George

"You better go it looks like Shepherds looking for you" said Arizona

"See ya later" said George leaving

"Dr. Robbins are you busy right now" asked Lexi juggling a Chart and holding her three year old daughters hand

"No" said Arizona

"Can you watch Elizabeth" asked Lexi

"Sure" said Arizona

"Thank you, I hope I Come and find Elizabeth happy because then I would have complete faith that you Good mom and that's because I have a lot of faith now" said Lexi and she hugged Arizona said Goodbye to Elizabeth

"Have any questions" asked Arizona

"Where do babies come from" asked Elizabeth

"When a Mommy and a Daddy really love each other they have a thing that Adults call Sex and kids call making babies" said Arizona and Elizabeth nodded

"What would you like me to call you" asked Arizona

"Eliza" said Elizabeth


	3. I can hear those gun shots ringing

It's been a few months and it is Monday May 24th 2010 George and Arizona moved in together and Arizona and Callie are friends now and Mark was really pissed off because Arizona gave Elizabeth a sex talk.

"Meredith" said Arizona quietly

"Yeah" said Meredith

"Can we talk" asked Arizona

"Yeah sure" said Meredith and they heard towards the single stall bathroom

"I think I'm-" said Arizona and then she ran to the toilet and threw up

"Pregnant" Arizona finished washing her face and hands

"Well, there's only one way too find out" said Merdith

"And that is" said Arizona

"Well I'm going to do a test in an isolated room so that Goerge and everybody else doesn't find out" said Meredith and she continued " we should go now though" she said

"Alright" said Arizona and they left towards the room

_Two hours later_

"There's a tiny person inside of me" said Arizona

"There is" said Meredith

"And" said Arizona

"Well it's obviously George's" said Meredith

"How far along am I" asked Arizona

"You're in luck you're only a few weeks along" said Meredith

"How am I lucky" asked Arizona

"Well, if you hadn't of found out you are pregnant now you very well could have gotten pregnant with twins" said Meredith

"What" said Arizona sitting up

"I got pregnant with Bailey and Mya without even knowing I was pregnant with Mya" said Meredith

"I remember that night they had to call me in and Derek was concerned about the surgery and I told him I'm one of the best for his children and Mya was perfect she wasn't in any danger, but Bailey was another case Mya was born that she pushed Bailey into your ribs" said Arizona

"As long as you don't have sex and you tell Goerge you're fine" said Meredith

"He wanted me to stay at home today" said Arizona

"What" asked Meredith

"George, he wanted me to stay at home today because he thought I was sick" said Arizona

"Yeah, I got that Alex and Zola said the same thing and everybody looked at me weirdly when I got bigger they thought I was fat with big boobs so I told them and as they were comprehending I went into labor and Dr. Montgomery had to come and do emergency C-section for Bailey and Derek went with Mya to make sure she was okay" said Meredith

"Did Derek just know or did you tell him" asked Arizona

"I told him he didn't know I was sick because he went to work the morning I found out a couple hours before me" said Meredith

"When did you tell him" asked Arizona taking her hair out of the ponytail it was in

"The night I found out" said Meredith and Arizona nodded

"I just wonder how George is going to feel about this" said Arizona

"George is a great guy Arizona he will be the happiest man alive" said Meredith

"Thank you" said Arizona hugging Meredith and leaving

"Ari" said George

"George" said Arizona

"Were you with Meredith" asked George

"Yes" said Arizona

"Is something wrong" asked George and Arizona didn't answer

"Arizona" said George

"Oh yeah everything's fine she just wanted me to take a look at Bailey and Zola" said Arizona

"Okay, well I gotta go Dr. Miranda Bailey wants to see me" said George and Arizona nodded

_Two hours later (with little girl with appendicitis) _

**_Boom _**

**Boom **

"Those were-" said Callie

"Gunshots and they were two floors beneath us" said Arizona

"We're on lockdown" said Callie

"This isn't good" said Arizona

"You're right" said Callie and she saw the look on Arizona's face

"Somethings wrong" said Callie

"No nothing's wrong I'm fine" said Arizona

"Why are you touching your stomach" asked Callie

"Callie, I need you to keep me calm" said Arizona

"Okay, but first I need to know what's wrong" said Callie

"I'm pregnant and I don't know what I'm going to tell George if I lose his baby" sand Arizona

"Okay, What's your favourite colour" asked Callie

"Blue" said Arizona and she continued "this didn't help last time to keep me calm" she said

"Last time you were a lesbian" said Callie and she continued "what would your Baby's name be" she asked

"If it's a girl Dylan and if it's a boy John if it's a boy" said Arizona

"Who would it look more like" asked Callie

"If it's a girl I hope she looks more like George than me but if it's a boy I hope it looks like the two of us" said Arizona

"You know it's early to tell but what if it's actually twins" asked Callie

"Well the I hope they're a mix of us both" said Arizona and then a SWAT guy came in

"We're evacuating this floor" said The Swat guy

"Sir escort her out, me and this little girl will be fine in our own" said Callie and she continued "keep her calm she's pregnant and she can't lose it" she said and the swat guy took Arizona away


	4. I need Sanctuary

As Arizona walked out of the hospital she looked around and didn't she anyone so she went and talked to a police officer

"Officer" said Arizona

"Name" said The officer

"Arizona Robbins" said Arizona confused

"Age" said the officer

"31" said Arizona

"Are you pregnant or hurt" asked the officer looking down at chart

"Pregnant" said Arizona

"What do you need" asked the officer

"Officer" asked Arizona

"Officer young" said the officer

"Officer young, what are the names of the staff that has come out" asked Arizona

"Are you looking for someone" asked Officer Young looking at Arizona

"Yes, has Meredith Grey, Derek Shepherd, Lexi Grey, Mark Sloan or George O'Malley cod out of the hospital yet" asked Arizona

"Who's the father" asked Officer Young

"George O'Malley" said Arizona

"Well, the only person from the hospital that is outside right now is Miranda Bailey" said Officer Young

"Where is she" asked Arizona

"Over there" said Officer Young

"Thank you" said Arizona

"Wait" said Officer Young and Arizona stopped and continued "this George O'Malley, Does he love you"

"Yes and before you ask I love him too" said Arizona

"What's the story" asked Officer Young

"Well before I met him I was a lesbian and he was married to the woman I was a lesbian with until after they got divorced and that was the Ortho God but publicly known as Callie Torres and after a few years with Callie I soon realized that I wasn't a Lesbian anymore and I left her and it made her angry when I told her she thought I was leaving her for another woman and she said I'm never going to be happy with a man or woman and I'll die alone and I started screaming at her and what I screamed was you don't think I'll be happy if I leave you but what you haven't seen is that I'm not happy with you so I'm trying to be happy without you and I left I had nowhere to go but I left and I stayed at the hospital for a long time and then one day Dr. Bailey assigned George to be my intern and well one night I asked him out and we've been together ever since" said Arizona and Officer Young nodded

"Go, Dr. Bailey probably knows where your Baby's Father is" said Officer Young and Arizona went towards Dr. Bailey

"Dr. Bailey" said Arizona

"Arizona" said Miranda

"Call me Miranda" said Miranda

"Miranda do you know where George is and who he was with" asked Arizona

"where is Dr. Torres"

"She sent me out" said Arizona

"What" said Miranda and she continued "Why"

"Earlier today, Meredith Grey told me I'm pregnant and you were pregnant once and I don't what to tell George" said Arizona and she continued "and now he might be dead or hurt and dying and I might not ever be able to tell him" Arizona was crying and it was unusual to see her crying

"Arizona, he was with me" said Miranda

"What" said Arizona

"George was with me when Dr. Leoung was shot" said Miranda

"What happened" said Arizona and Miranda didn't answer

"Miranda, what happened" yelled Arizona

"George and I said we were nurses and Percy was brave till the end and said he was a surgeon and George knew he was gone before he was" said Miranda

"Where is he" asked Arizona

"He went back in the hospital" said Miranda

"Why" asked Arizona

"He said he needs to get Derek and Meredith out" said Miranda

"How long ago was that" asked Arizona

"Three hours ago" said Miranda and Arizona started stressing out

"Arizona, you need to calm down" said Miranda and Arizona nodded and Mirandatook her hand and sat her down on the ambulance

"George is going to come out of that hospital alive and you and your baby and George are going to have a happy life" said Miranda and Arizona nodded

"From what I hear the shooter is being caught as we speak" said Miranda

"Look I get it I don't know you and you're worried and up you want to be okay right now, you want to be happy and you need George to be okay for you and the baby" said Miranda

"Miranda" said Arizona

"What if he isn't" said Arizona

"You, Meredith, Derek and I will make sure he doesn't die" said Miranda and then a bunch of EMTs started running towards the hospital and Arizona got up and looked for George and then she saw him and ran to him and hugged him tightly and he hugged her back and laughed

"It's not funny" said Arizona letting him go

"It kind of is" said George

"No it isn't I could have-I was freaking out and I was really worried" said Arizona

"Derek he got shot Jackson and Cristina took care of him while Meredith April and I helped Owen after he got shot" said George

"What hospital" asked Arizona

"Mercy west" said George and he continued "Meredith and Cristina are going home tonight and going to visit him tomorrow" said George

'It's not a good time to tell him, his best friends husband got shot' thought Arizona


	5. I want you to know I'll always love you

George was working late a he knew Arizona was already at home

"O'Malley" said Richard walking towards George

"Yeah" said George half asleep

"Go home" said Richard

"I can't I have to monitor Mrs. Lemieux" said George

"I got it from here" said Tichard and he walked away and went in to the room and George walked away

"O'Malley" said Miranda

"Dr. Bailey" said George

"I suggest you go home to your girlfriend who loves you very much" said Miranda

"I have another patient" said George

"It wasn't a suggestion, it was an order" said Miranda

"See you tomorrow" said George and he went to his locker and changed out of his scrubs and left as he drove home he thought

'I wonder what Arizona's doing' as he pulled into the driveway and turned the car off and got out and went into the house and went upstairs and he opened the door slightly and looked in Arizona was laying on the bed in her scrubs crying on the bed and she didn't even hear George come in and get on the bed and hold her

"George" said Arizona rolling over and looking at him with a smile

"What's wrong" asked George rubbing her cheek with his thumb

"Nothing" said Arizona and George kept looking at her with his hand in her cheek

"You were crying" said George and Arizona took his hand off her cheek and got up and started to cry a little more

"I don't know what to do" said Arizona looking at George and he got up and held her as she laid her head on his chest

"About" asked George

"George, I need you to promise me" said Arizona

"Promise you what" asked George looking at her and Arizona looked up at him

"That you'll love me no matter what I tell you and you won't freak out and leave" said Arizona and she watched him smile and let go of her and she faced him and he took a piece of her hair of her face

"Of course" said George and Arizona sighed

"In the shooting when you got out I said I was freaking out but I said I could have first" said Arizona and George nodded

"I meant I could have lost the baby" said Arizona and she saw the look on George's face and he was confused

"Who's baby" asked George

"George, I'm pregnant" said Arizona and she continued "I found out a few hours before the shooting and I wanted to tell you sooner but I couldn't bring myself to tell you" Arizona stopped because George kissed her

"This is great" said George

"What" said Arizona

"I've always wanted to be a father and besides who needs to be married to have a baby" said George

"Your mother is a really nice lady" said Arizona

"Yeah" said George

"But she's intense and she was disappointed when you got a divorce" said Arizona

"So" said George and he saw the worried look on Arizona's face

"What do you think she's going to say or do when she finds out we aren't married" said Arizona and George understood

"I'm still excited but I'm tired and I have to think about what I'm going to say to my Mom tomorrow and and you're pregnant and you need to rest" said George

"Promise me you won't leave it to me to tell your Mom because I was the one who had to tell her that we were together" said Arizona

"I promise" said George taking her hand in his

"Come on" said Arizona and they got in bed

"Ari" said George

"Yeah" said Arizona

"I want you to know, I'll always love you" said George


	6. Telling-George's-Mommy-dearest

George was working late a he knew Arizona was already at home

"O'Malley" said Richard walking towards George

"Yeah" said George half asleep

"Go home" said Richard

"I can't I have to monitor Mrs. Lemieux" said George

"I got it from here" said Tichard and he walked away and went in to the room and George walked away

"O'Malley" said Miranda

"Dr. Bailey" said George

"I suggest you go home to your girlfriend who loves you very much" said Miranda

"I have another patient" said George

"It wasn't a suggestion, it was an order" said Miranda

"See you tomorrow" said George and he went to his locker and changed out of his scrubs and left as he drove home he thought

'I wonder what Arizona's doing' as he pulled into the driveway and turned the car off and got out and went into the house and went upstairs and he opened the door slightly and looked in Arizona was laying on the bed in her scrubs crying on the bed and she didn't even hear George come in and get on the bed and hold her

"George" said Arizona rolling over and looking at him with a smile

"What's wrong" asked George rubbing her cheek with his thumb

"Nothing" said Arizona and George kept looking at her with his hand in her cheek

"You were crying" said George and Arizona took his hand off her cheek and got up and started to cry a little more

"I don't know what to do" said Arizona looking at George and he got up and held her as she laid her head on his chest

"About" asked George

"George, I need you to promise me" said Arizona

"Promise you what" asked George looking at her and Arizona looked up at him

"That you'll love me no matter what I tell you and you won't freak out and leave" said Arizona and she watched him smile and let go of her and she faced him and he took a piece of her hair of her face

"Of course" said George and Arizona sighed

"In the shooting when you got out I said I was freaking out but I said I could have first" said Arizona and George nodded

"I meant I could have lost the baby" said Arizona and she saw the look on George's face and he was confused

"Who's baby" asked George

"George, I'm pregnant" said Arizona and she continued "I found out a few hours before the shooting and I wanted to tell you sooner but I couldn't bring myself to tell you" Arizona stopped because George kissed her

"This is great" said George

"What" said Arizona

"I've always wanted to be a father and besides who needs to be married to have a baby" said George

"Your mother is a really nice lady" said Arizona

"Yeah" said George

"But she's intense and she was disappointed when you got a divorce" said Arizona

"So" said George and he saw the worried look on Arizona's face

"What do you think she's going to say or do when she finds out we aren't married" said Arizona and George understood

"I'm still excited but I'm tired and I have to think about what I'm going to say to my Mom tomorrow and and you're pregnant and you need to rest" said George

"Promise me you won't leave it to me to tell your Mom because I was the one who had to tell her that we were together" said Arizona

"I promise" said George taking her hand in his

"Come on" said Arizona and they got in bed

"Ari" said George

"Yeah" said Arizona

"I want you to know, I'll always love you" said George


End file.
